


It's Not a One Way Street

by im_your_hope



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingering, Hypothermia, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, The Upside Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_your_hope/pseuds/im_your_hope
Summary: Sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can’t see.**(“Get warm, you fucker,” he whispers aggressively in Billy’s ear.)





	It's Not a One Way Street

He is becoming _way_ too familiar with the Wheeler’s basement.

 

“Are you ready for your first campaign?” Dustin asks him earnestly. “I already made your character sheet, here, look.”

 

Steve takes the piece of lined paper clearly torn out of a notebook. There’s a grease stain on the bottom.

 

_Steve the Slayer!!_

 

He looks back up at Dustin with one raised brow at his character’s name. “What? I couldn’t think of anything else that started with an ‘S’!” Dustin defends himself. Steve rolls his eyes, though a smile plays at the corner of his mouth.

 

Ability Scores:

Strength: 10

Dexterity: 10

Constitution: 11

Intelligence: 5

Wisdom: 7

Charisma: 18

 

“I’m not sure how to feel about this,” Steve mutters. “Why is my intelligence so low?” The “character sheet”, as Dustin called it, includes other information such as his “race” (elf) and “character class” (fighter) but Steve is more focused on the fact that these brats apparently think he’s an idiot.

 

“That’s the way the cookie crumbles,” Dustin says sagely, patting him on the shoulder while Mike and Will hide grins behind their hands, sharing amused looks. “Plus! You have eighteen charisma! That’s like unheard of!”

 

Steve rolls his eyes again. “Whatever, kid. Let’s just play.”

 

“That’s the spirit!”

 

_Dungeons and Dragons_ is a lot more complicated than Steve thought it would be. They go on adventures and he has to worry about things like _experience points_ and _HP_ and how his character’s backstory affects his _alignment_. He’s pretty much confused for almost the entire three hours they end up playing.

 

Which is why it doesn’t make sense that he’s grinning as Mike and Dustin make plans for the next set of adventures in their campaign. “It will have to be separate from our other campaign with Lucas and Max,” Mike is saying as he collects his worn out polyhedral dice.

 

“What did you think?” Will asks him quietly, a small smile on his face.

 

“There’s a lot more math than I expected,” Steve says honestly, and Will laughs. “Now I know why they call you ‘Will the Wise’,” he continues with a smile, teasing just a little bit.

 

Will laughs a little bit harder, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Steve’s chest feels warm.

 

He tunes back in to Dustin’s complaining about how Max is too overpowered with her status as a “zoomer.” Steve (once again) has no idea what they’re talking about. “Hey, where are Max and Lucas, anyway?” he wonders aloud. When he came over and didn’t see them, he assumed they would be coming later, but they’re still not there.

 

“That’s a good question, actually…” Mike says, his brows wrinkling in worry.

 

“They’re probably just doing gross lovey-dovey stuff,” Dustin huffs, only slightly annoyed.

 

“Your time will come,” Steve says, punching the kid lightly on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dustin says, but he’s smiling. “Although you probably shouldn’t be giving out love advice, eh, Steve? Not doing so hot yourself in that department.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve echoes, wishing he had a beer. The kid’s not wrong, but it would be nice not to be reminded of his epic failure of a love life – especially when he remembers all the time in the form of Nancy and Jonathan, who are actually walking down the basement stairs at that very moment. _Speak of the devil._ They’re holding hands and smiling cheerfully.

 

Nancy and Jonathan greet the kids and Steve gives a little wave when he’s noticed. He didn’t tell either of them he would be coming over but they hide their surprise well. (Or maybe they’re just not surprised.) Jonathan takes Will home a few minutes later and Nancy sidles over to Steve with a smile, clearly intent on talking to him.

 

They’ve just gotten through the customary “How are you?” when suddenly there’s loud and hurried thumping rushing down the basement stairs.

 

Steve stands up in worry as Max and Lucas come running over to him, both breathing heavily.

 

“Steve!” Max gasps, taking his wrist in a tight grip. “Something bad has happened. I need your help.” Max is not an emotional girl but her lip is trembling as she looks up at him and Steve feels like his stomach is falling through the floor.

 

“All right. Nancy, stay here with the kids. Don’t let them do anything stupid. Let’s go, Max.” She nods, her red hair flying, and drags him up the basement stairs.

 

“Call Hopper!” Lucas shouts to the others, and then he’s following them up and out of the house.

 

“Holy shit!” Steve exclaims as they exit the front door. What was a light snow three hours earlier has now turned into a heavy snowfall equipped with freezing winds and low visibility. Everything is covered in a blanket of white and the three of them slip and slide all the way to Steve’s car, somehow managing to stay upright through sheer willpower alone.

 

Max and Lucas crowd into the passenger seat as Steve hurriedly reaches into the backseat for his winter coat, thanking Jesus that he left it in here before he went into the Wheeler’s.

 

Steve carefully follows Max’s directions with a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. He doesn’t ask exactly what is wrong because he’s afraid of the answer. It’s as he’s quietly freaking out and imagining a whole array of different nightmarish scenarios that they suddenly come upon a car parked haphazardly in the ditch, its lights still on and driver’s side door open. He stops the Bimmer and looks to Max and Lucas in confusion. “Isn’t that Billy’s car?”

 

Max and Lucas both nod and scramble out of the cab. Steve sits in stunned silence for just a moment because with every situation he had imagined, Billy Hargrove was not even _near_ any of them. Then he gets out of the car and makes his way over.

 

“Billy was supposed to pick me up over an hour ago,” Max yells when he gets close enough, her voice just carrying over the wind. “He’s been getting better about that so I got worried when he didn’t show up.”

 

“Yeah,” Lucas agrees.

 

“So I called my mom but she said that Billy left the house on time. I had a bad feeling so Lucas and I decided to go to my house to check things out, and on the way we found this!” She gestures frantically to the car and Steve walks closer, stumbling a little through the snow as he approaches the open driver’s side door.

 

He doesn’t want to admit it, but something definitely happened here. There’s no way a guy like Billy would leave his car like this in the middle of a blizzard if he wasn’t scared out of his mind. “There’s no blood,” he says with relief as he looks at the snow-covered upholstery.

 

“True, but look at this.” Max leads him around to the front of the Camaro.

 

“Fuck!” Steve spits as he sees the telltale black sludge on the bumper of Billy’s car. He rubs a freezing cold hand over his freezing cold lips and contemplates what to do. At this point he doesn’t know if he’s more angry or scared. El closed the gate, for fuck’s sake! Can’t they catch a break?

 

“Steve, I’m really scared,” Max admits, and Steve’s head snaps around to look down at her. Her arms are wrapped around herself and her eyelashes are wet, though no tears fall. “Billy is _out there_ somewhere in this blizzard with _who knows what_ after him and – I know he’s an asshole but he’s my brother and he’s been trying to be _less_ of an asshole and – I mean he doesn’t even have a winter coat or anything! He’ll just freeze to death out here if we don’t do anything –"

 

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do,” Steve interrupts before Max gets herself into hysterics. “You two are – very _carefully_ – going to drive my car back to the Wheeler’s. You will explain to Hopper exactly what happened and he’ll know what to do. I will go after Billy.”

 

“But –!”

 

“No but’s! You two will go back home where I know you’ll be _safe_. I will find Billy and it will be fine. Everything will be _fine_.” He sounds way more confident than he feels but that’s what’s important.

 

He huddles into his jacket and watches, shivering, as his taillights disappear from view. “What the fuck am I doing?” he mutters to himself as he looks for any sign of footprints coming from Billy’s car. He doesn’t see any but he heads into the woods anyway.

 

“Hargrove!” He calls out before realizing how pointless that is. He keeps his head down and looks for any sign of the other boy, his teeth chattering. If Billy really is out here somewhere in nothing but his leather jacket there is actually a very good chance he’s freezing to death at this very moment.

 

The thought makes Steve quicken his steps. Sure, Billy hasn’t apologized to him for beating his face in, but Steve didn’t really expect him to. And he’s mostly kept his distance since that whole fiasco and has seemed to cool off quite a bit. And with Max’s clear worry about his well-being, he must be doing _something_ better.

 

Steve doesn’t have high hopes that he actually will find Billy on this cold February night, but damn if he’s not going to try.

 

A while later he sees a dark cabin in the distance and considers checking it out, but there are no lights and it’s on top of a hill that he doesn’t feel like climbing at that moment. He can no longer feel his feet or his fingers and his hair is literally frozen on top of his head.

 

_Just a little bit longer_ , he tells himself as he continues his search. _Just a little bit longer. For Max._

 

At this point he has lost all hope that he will actually find Billy – and that if he does Billy will even be alive. The idea of finding Billy but being too late makes Steve’s already pounding heart beat even harder. And he doesn’t even _like_ the guy. 

 

Still, he literally _shrieks_ with joy when he, by some real life fucking miracle, manages to find Billy Hargrove. He’s covered in snow and cold as ice but Steve _found_ him. He doesn’t even check to see if the asshole is breathing – he just scoops him up and hauls him over his shoulder like a giant sack of potatoes.

 

He’s fucking heavy as _shit_ but Steve’s got a plan and he’s determined, now, to make sure Billy Hargrove doesn’t fucking die.

 

He carries Billy back to that cabin he saw earlier and only drops him once _(“Shit, shit, shit!”)_ as he’s climbing up the hill to get there. He has to kick the door in and feels bad about that for approximately half a second before he’s banging the door shut, setting Billy down near the fireplace, and looking for wood to put in said fireplace.

 

He finds a stockpile of dry firewood stacked against the wall and carries as much as he can back to the fireplace, setting it up as best as he can with his numb fingers. Actually getting the fire started is one of the most frustrating things Steve has ever done, but with the help of Billy’s lighter and some strategically-placed wood he manages to get a pretty good blaze going.

 

“All right, Hargrove,” he mutters as he turns to the other boy. He drags him closer to the fire (but not too close). He’s cold and wet from the snow outside and he will never get warmer in those clothes, so Steve starts to undress him, starting with his stupid leather jacket.

 

He tries not to think about what he’s doing as he takes off each article of clothing one by one; Billy’s shirt and his fancy boots and socks and his fucking tight ass jeans. (Peeling those down Billy’s thighs is a very confusing time for Steve.) He's half expecting that Billy will be commando underneath his jeans, but he’s relieved to see that’s not the case. He leaves Billy’s briefs where they are and gets up to look for some blankets.

 

Only when he has Billy completely smothered in blankets near the fire does Steve take a moment to stop and breathe. As he does, he realizes a couple things:

 

  1. He’s fucking freezing his balls off,



 

  1. Billy’s lips are blue, and



 

  1. He’s fucking terrified that Billy is already dead.



 

He didn’t see any injuries on Billy’s body, but that cold is definitely enough to kill someone. How long was Billy lying out there anyway? He’s not moving at all – he’s not even shivering.

 

Steve remembers something from health class about sharing body heat as a way to stave off hypothermia, so he starts undressing himself. He wasn’t planning on doing this, but, well, drastic times call for drastic measures.

 

When he’s down to his Calvin’s, Steve crawls underneath the blankets next to Billy. He throws an arm over the other boy and rubs at his cold skin. This is not good. Not good at all. Billy’s not getting any warmer.

 

“Motherfuck,” Steve grunts as he throws a leg over the other boy and climbs on top of him, putting them chest to chest, their legs tangled up together. He pulls the blankets even tighter around them and puts his arms around Billy, holding him close.

 

“Get warm, you fucker,” he whispers aggressively in Billy’s ear.

 

It takes a little while, but eventually Billy does start shivering, which Steve knows is a good thing. It starts out as Billy’s body trembling just slightly against his and then suddenly Billy’s teeth are chattering and his arms are coming up around Steve’s back to look for more warmth.

 

His hands are still pretty cold but Steve doesn’t mind because Billy will probably wake up soon. Then he thinks about that and panics a little bit because _Billy will probably wake up soon._ Shit.

 

Like he’s being summoned, Billy makes a low sound in the back of his throat and Steve pulls off of him a bit so that he can look at his face. Billy’s eyelashes flutter and then his eyes open, though they’re a little bit glazed.

 

“Steve,” he murmurs in a deep voice. He closes his eyes and pulls Steve closer to him. Steve goes along with it and stays absolutely still as Billy’s nose grazes his neck. He feels Billy take a deep breath and then tense. In the next second he’s being thrown off and out of the blanket nest, Billy’s “What the _fuck_ , Harrington?!” ringing in his ears.

 

_Well, it could be worse_ , Steve thinks as he shivers on the cold cabin floor. _As least he hasn’t punched me. Yet_.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Billy growls, pulling the blankets up over his chest.

 

“You…” Steve starts, haltingly. “What do you remember?”

 

Billy frowns in thought. “I was on my way to get Max from the Sinclair’s…” his brows pinch together in confusion and he looks at Steve, really looks at him for the first time since gaining consciousness, then down at himself. Steve thinks he might freak out about their state of undress, but Billy seems strangely subdued.

 

“I got lost in the snow,” Billy murmurs, either skipping over why he was lost in the first place intentionally or by accident. “Did you… find me?”

 

“Yep.” Steve pops the ‘P’ like it’s no big deal. “Dragged your frozen ass all the way to this cabin. You’re welcome.”

 

“Huh,” is Billy’s response. He seems a little bit stunned. He’s still shivering and Steve is too by this point. Neither of them say anything as Steve re-joins Billy underneath the blankets, sidling up close but not touching. They both continue to shiver like this for a little while and the silence between them is… weird.

 

“My hero, Steve Harrington,” Billy sighs dramatically.

 

“Fuck off,” Steve says, but he’s glad Billy is back to his asshole self.

 

“My knight in shining armor, King Steve…”

 

“Max was really worried about you, you asshole,” Steve grumbles. Billy doesn’t say anything. “What happened, anyway? Did you just crash, or…?” He leaves it open-ended and waits for Billy’s reply. He knows Billy didn’t “just crash” but he’s waiting to hear what Billy will say.

 

“Yeah,” Billy coughs. “I lost control of the car. Not used to winters with snow, you know.”

 

Steve nods even though he knows Billy is lying. He doesn’t blame the guy. He’ll wait to interrogate when Hopper is there to find out the truth.

 

Billy is closer to the fire but he’s still shivering harder than Steve is. Steve frowns and leaves the blankets to get more firewood. He adds it to the fire and pokes at it a bit to get the flames a bit higher. He feels Billy’s eyes on him but he ignores it. He’s gotten pretty good at that over the past couple months.

 

“So what’s the plan, chief?” Billy asks. Steve turns to look at him. The light from the fire dances over his skin and makes his eyes look especially blue. His lips aren’t blue anymore, Steve is glad to see. Not that he’s looking at Billy’s lips.

 

“We’ll stay here until the morning. Hopefully the storm will have blown over by then and we can get back home.”

 

“Hmm,” Billy hums. He shifts to lay on his stomach, his head resting on folded arms. He looks up at Steve through his lashes.

 

“You got a problem with that?” Steve questions, eyebrows raised.

 

“Not at all, pretty boy. Now get your ass back in here, it’s fucking freezing.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes but complies, sliding back underneath the blankets. But this time, Billy wraps an arm around his waist and drags him closer until they’re face to face. Steve wraps his free arm around Billy’s back. To keep warm. He’s honestly surprised that Billy’s not more freaked out about this whole thing. Or maybe he is freaked out and is really good at hiding it.  

 

“You know, I can think of something else we can do to keep warm…” Billy declares suddenly, a smile playing around his mouth.

 

“Yeah, no,” Steve interrupts. He is not going there.

 

“Well which one is it, princess?”

 

“First of all, don’t call me that,” Steve huffs. “Secondly, no. I am not letting you fuck me so we can keep warm. We’re doing just fine as we are, thank you very much.”

 

“I don’t know,” Billy shivers dramatically for effect, “My feet are still numb and I can’t feel my fingers.”

 

Steve frowns. Seeing his moment of weakness, Billy continues: “I need to get my blood pumping. That would help. You don’t want me to lose my phalanges, do you?”

 

_‘Phalanges?’_  Steve mouths to himself. Billy smirks at his confusion, though not meanly.

 

Steve levels him with a flat look, not answering. He’s trying to ignore the way Billy’s hands feel on his back. They certainly feel warm enough to him.

 

“Well,” Billy shrugs, non-committal, “You could fuck me.”

 

He looks at Steve out of the corner of his eye and Steve thinks his brain short circuits because –

 

_“What?”_

 

Billy heaves a dramatic sigh. “Did I stutter, Harrington? I said _you can fuck me_.” By the end Billy is so close that he’s whispering the last part in Steve’s ear. Steve shivers, though not from the cold. In fact, he’s feeling much warmer all of a sudden.

 

He has no clue what to say. He knows what he _should_ say – an empathetic _no_ – but something holds his tongue. Billy is acting nonchalant, and he’s a fabulous actor, really, but Steve can tell there’s something else there. Something he can’t see. And if Billy really did see something from the Upside Down tonight… If he was attacked by something from the Upside Down… Well, Steve doesn’t blame him for wanting a distraction.  

 

Plus, Steve would be lying if he said he’s never thought about… exploring… with Billy Hargrove. Mostly just about his dick in Hargrove’s mouth, but when he did in fact catch himself thinking of them fucking, it was always with him on the receiving end. Never, in his wildest dreams, did he ever think Billy would be the one getting fucked. And here he is, offering.

 

Who is Steve to say no?

 

“Okay,” Steve says at length, glancing over at Billy.

 

Billy blinks at him, his mouth dropping open just a little bit. He seems honestly shocked that Steve agreed, but he gets over it quickly. He grins, sleazy, sticking his tongue out between his teeth. “Atta boy, Harrington. Maybe I’ll finally see why they called you ‘King Steve’.”

 

Steve wants to roll his eyes but he can't help but smirk. That _is_ why they called him King Steve, after all. Until he got whipped by Nancy, anyway. But he’s not going to think about Nancy right now. He leans over the other boy, debating if he should kiss him or not. It would be no-brainer with any girl, but he’s not sure that’s acceptable with another guy. In fact, he has no idea at all where to start.

 

Billy must sense his trepidation because he says, “You’ve never done this with a guy before, obviously.”

 

“Obviously,” Steve echoes, looking off to the side.

 

“That’s fine,” Billy waves him off. “There’s a condom in my pocket. And let’s see… is there a kitchen here? Try to find something oily.”

 

“Oily?” Steve repeats as he digs through Billy’s jean pockets. He finds the condom and throws it to Billy, who snatches it out of the air. Steve would ask why Billy is walking around with condoms in his pocket, but the answer is pretty obvious. He meanders to the small kitchenette to look for something “oily” and feels Billy’s eyes on him the whole way. He wonders if Billy’s heart is beating as rapidly as his own. Probably not.

 

“Hmm. I’ve got Crisco?” He holds up the blue container for Billy’s approval.

 

“That’ll work.”

 

Steve is a little bit confused as he kneels down in front of Billy on the blankets and hands him the Crisco, but that’s par for the course.

 

“Don’t worry, pretty boy. This won’t take long.” Billy shimmies out of his briefs and opens the can of Crisco.

 

Steve pointedly does not look at Billy’s dick as the other dips his fingers in the Crisco, smearing the pearlescent substance on his fingers. “This will do nicely, though I can’t say I’ve ever used it before.”

 

“Used it for what?” Steve can’t help but ask. Billy chuckles, his blue eyes sparkling, as he slowly brings his fingers down around his own body. He spreads his legs and Steve watches, open-mouthed like an idiot, as Billy pushes his middle finger into himself. It disappears up to the knuckle and Billy breathes a little bit heavier.

 

“Aren’t you going to take those off?” Billy gestures with his foot to Steve’s tented Calvin Klein’s.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Steve agrees, standing up to push them off. Billy licks his lips and pushes his finger in and out, in and out. It really shouldn’t turn Steve on as much as it does.

 

He reaches for the condom and rolls it on himself. This he can do. Then he kind of just sits and watches as Billy… prepares himself. He watches Billy’s fingers and Billy watches him. He’s not nearly as hard as Steve is and Steve… doesn’t like that.

 

Before he knows what he’s saying, he asks, “Can I try?” and he’s pointing at the Crisco.

 

It seems he’s surprised Billy Hargrove yet again because he just nods and removes his fingers, his eyes a bit wider than normal.

 

Steve greases his fingers up real good with the Crisco and gets down on his front so that he’s up close and personal with Billy’s ass, which is not a place he thought he would ever be, but hey. It’s a crazy night.

 

He starts with his middle finger, like Billy did, but he traces the outside of Billy’s hole before sliding it in. Billy gasps, his breath hitching.

 

“Wow,” Steve murmurs as he slides his finger in and out of Billy’s asshole. It should be gross but it’s just… not. Not at all. It’s hot and slick and it _grips_ his finger, like it wants to pull him back in. Steve adds another finger and Billy starts making these little helpless sounds in the back of his throat. His thighs are shaking.

 

Steve looks up and meets Billy’s gaze. His eyes are so full of heat that it takes Steve’s breath away.

 

“That’s enough, Harrington,” he rasps out, “Fuck me already.”

 

Steve’s got enough sense to be grateful he already put the condom on. He gets more Crisco to slick up his cock before leaning over Billy and lining it up with his entrance.

 

His cock is a lot bigger than his fingers, so Steve pushes in slowly, inch by inch.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Steve moans. It’s good. It’s so good. He meets resistance about halfway in and pulls back out slowly, though not all the way, and then pushes in again, just a little bit more. It’s slow and painstaking but he’s shaking with how mind-blowingly good it is.

 

He rips his eyes away from where his cock is entering Billy’s body and looks up at his face. His skin looks darker in the firelight, his hair curls of spun gold. Steve wants to kiss him but he bites his lip instead. Billy tracks the movement, his eyes never leaving Steve’s face.

 

Billy’s own face is more open than Steve has ever seen it. Astonished, almost, but even that’s not quite the right word. He thinks of the word _reverent_ , but that feels like too much.

 

Steve changes his angle a little bit, leaning down a bit at the same time, and as he thrusts his hips forward his abdomen rubs against Billy’s swollen cock, sending him over the edge. Steve watches in awe as Billy comes all over his own chest, just from the friction of rubbing against Steve’s stomach and Steve’s cock in his ass.

 

Steve groans in time with Billy as his ass muscles spasm around him, milking his cock.

 

“Fuck, that’s good,” Steve says as Billy comes down from his high, his body loose and lax but his ass just as tight as ever.

 

“Yeah. C’mon, Steve. Don’t stop,” Billy mumbles. He looks up at Steve through his lashes and wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, pulling him in deeper.

 

“Fuck,” Steve says again. Billy’s cock twitches at the sound. Steve is never stopping. He’s going to make this last as long as possible.

 

He lifts Billy’s hips up and thrusts into him just the way the girls go crazy for, and Billy snaps his head back and claws at his own hair. “Do that again,” he demands, and Steve is more than happy to oblige. Steve’s thrusts become longer and deeper, his pace steady.

 

Billy’s lips are wet and red, his fingers gripping the blankets underneath them like claws.  Steve drops Billy’s hips and takes his hands instead, pulling them up near Billy’s ears and threading their fingers together. He holds Billy down and leans forward to press their lips together in a kiss.

 

Billy grips his hands just as tightly and moans into Steve’s mouth.

 

God, Steve loves kissing during sex. Billy seems a little too out of it to properly kiss him back but that’s okay. He opens his mouth and Steve thrusts his tongue inside in time with his cock in Billy's ass. As he licks at the roof of Billy’s mouth and sucks on his tongue, he feels Billy tense and he shudders in ecstasy as Billy’s ass clenches around him even tighter. Billy is coming again, fuck. Steve breaks the kiss to watch Billy’s cock spill over his stomach, twitching weakly.

 

He doesn’t stop fucking. He’s too worked up to stop. He kisses Billy’s slack mouth fervently, more turned on than he’s ever been. He lets go of Billy’s hands and grips his ass instead, squeezing it and holding Billy right where he wants him.

 

Billy moans loudly and wantonly, gripping the blankets once again. His legs are still wrapped around Steve’s waist and his cock is hard again. Damn.

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Steve grits out, looking at Billy’s come-covered chest, looking into his eyes.

 

Billy opens his mouth to respond, but then clamps his lips shut. His eyes speak wonders, though, gazing at Steve worshipfully, heatedly, like Steve is the best damn lay he’s ever had. Like he’s better than he even imagined. He doesn’t even need any words; he just gazes at Steve and Steve _knows_.

 

He’s fucking Billy in earnest now, pounding his ass harder than he’s ever dared to pound a girl’s pussy for fear of hurting them. It feels good to let go – to fuck someone so hard and good that they both slide up the blankets just a little bit with each thrust.

 

He’s dripping sweat, adding to the mess on Billy’s chest, but neither of them care. He feels like he’s burning up from the inside, like he’s going to explode. His orgasm is building, it’s inevitable. But he wants to make Billy come one more time; wants to see him squirm in pleasure and feel his ass grip his cock like a vice.

 

“Come on, Billy,” he whispers huskily in Billy’s ear, “Want you to come again. Want you to come _all over_ –“

 

And Billy _does_. He groans like he’s dying and clenches his eyes shut, in so much pleasure that it looks like he’s in pain. Steve comes just moments later, filling up the condom and thrusting shallowly in Billy’s ass. It’s the best damn orgasm he’s ever had. Ever.

 

He falls to the side of Billy when he’s done, breathing heavier than a racehorse. He pulls out slowly, carefully, but Billy still whimpers quietly. They’re both too blissed out to say anything, which is fine.

 

Billy looks like he’s going to fall asleep then and there, and Steve wants to do the same, but first he gets up on shaky legs and disposes of the condom in the bathroom trashcan. Then he gets a towel and wets it in the sink. He uses it to clean the mess off of Billy’s chest as best as he can. Billy grunts in thanks, his eyes still closed. Steve puts his own underwear back on and slides Billy’s on as well. Only then does he sidle up close to Billy, pulling the blankets up over the both of them. He throws an arm over Billy’s chest, breathing deep. Just before he falls asleep, he feels Billy kiss his cheek.

 

*

 

He wakes to the sound of a car door slamming.

 

Blinking in the early morning sunlight, he takes in his surroundings. He’s still in the blanket nest with Billy Hargrove, whose face is tilted in towards Steve’s chest. The birds are singing and he’s feeling quite satisfied.

 

Then the door to the cabin bursts open and he screams.

 

Not his finest moment.

 

Billy shoots awake next to him, clearly panicked, while Steve calms his heart when he sees it’s just Hopper and El. Then he remembers his and Billy’s state of undress and thinks _Shit, it’s Hopper and El_. At least he had the good sense to put their underclothes on last night so that they’re not completely starker’s.

 

“Keeping warm?” Hopper asks with a raised eyebrow, clearly amused.

 

“Hey, he had hypothermia,” Steve gathers his wits as quickly as he can, running a hand through his hair. “He was gonna freeze to death.”

 

Billy doesn’t say anything. He just looks warily from El to Hopper and back. He still looks completely wrecked from last night. Hell, Steve probably does, too. And it still smells like sex. There is absolutely no doubt about what the two of them were doing, but Hopper just smiles slightly and says, “Good job finding him, Steve. We’ll be outside. Come out when you’re ready.”

 

Hopper and El leave and Billy finally speaks.

 

“How did they find us?”

 

Steve shrugs even though he knows it was El. “Maybe he tracked my footprints or something, I don’t know.”

 

Billy seems to accept this and the both of them slowly put on their respective clothes. Steve notices the way that Billy winces slightly when he walks and frowns, wondering if he was too rough last night.

 

Billy catches him looking and smirks over at him, winking. Steve can’t help but ask:

 

“Hey, Billy… Is it always like that?”

 

Billy looks up at him from where he’s buttoning his shirt and stares. He just looks at Steve, for so long that Steve wonders if he somehow broke the other boy.

 

But then he says, so softly, “No, Steve. It’s never like that.”

 

Steve swallows. His mouth is suddenly dry.

 

They pile into the back of Hopper’s truck (El in front) and drive out of the woods. Hopper explains that Billy’s Camaro has been towed and is being fixed up as they speak. He then goes on to explain that they will both be giving statements of what happened at the police station, which is where they’re heading now. Both boys are silent in back, subdued in each other’s presence and sharing secret glances.

 

Billy and Steve each give their separate statements – Billy first. When it’s Steve’s turn, he asks if Billy told him anything about the Upside Down. Hopper says he didn’t – that he stuck to his story about losing control of the car in the snow – and Steve tells him about the black sludge.

 

“I know,” Hopper says. “Max and Lucas told me all about it. Everyone is at Joyce’s house right now, waiting for us. We’re going over there next and Billy will tell us what he really saw if he knows what’s good for him.”

 

“Okay,” Steve agrees, feeling awful that the Byers family has to be dragged back into this. That anyone does, really. But they’re not just gonna let Billy handle it alone, even if he is an asshole.

 

Hopper is right – the whole gang is assembled at Joyce’s house. Jonathan is making breakfast, Nancy helping him. Will, Dustin, Lucas, Mike, and Max are in the living room, sprawled out on the couch and laughing about something. Joyce is sitting at the kitchen table, having a smoke. She smiles when she sees them, stubbing it out and coming to greet them.

 

Mike smiles brighter than the sun when he sees El, who rushes over to meet him. Max jumps up and throws herself at Steve, hugging him tightly around his middle. Steve smiles softly and pats her hair while Lucas and Dustin beam at him from across the room.

 

“What? You hug him before your own brother? What kind of –“ Billy cuts himself off when Max throws herself at him next, wrapping her arms around his waist. Billy is stunned into silence. Max doesn’t look at either of them as she breaks off, running back to the couch.

 

“I need a cigarette,” Billy mutters.

 

“All right, huddle up,” Hopper booms. “Important business to discuss.”

 

Everyone comes together around the kitchen table as Hopper pushes Billy down into a seat. Billy winces and shifts a little bit, and Steve bites his lip to stop from grinning. Billy notices and narrows his eyes at him, though there’s a slight upwards quirk to one side of his mouth.

 

“Now, you’re going to tell us what you really saw last night that made you crash your car and run for the hills in that snow storm,” Hopper says authoritatively. “And then you’re going to help us get rid of it.”

 

Billy raises both eyebrows in a mockery of surprise. “Is that right?”

 

“Yes,” Steve says. His chest feels warm. “You're one of us, now. That’s how it works.”

 

Billy holds eye contact with him, drumming his fingers on top of the kitchen table. Steve can tell that Billy wants to tell them, but –

 

“You won’t believe me,” he says quietly, looking at Steve. Always at Steve. 

 

Steve grins. “Try us.”

 

*

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
